The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sound processing apparatus and method suitable for use, for example, in an audio mixer, and more particularly relate to a technique for setting localization of a sound signal.
Existing audio mixers (hereinafter also referred to simply as “mixers”) installed in concert venues etc. are generally constructed in such a manner that, in each of a plurality of channels, sound volume of an input sound signal is adjusted via a fader of the channel and such a volume-adjusted sound signal is output to a bus. Then, in the bus, sound signals supplied from one or more of the channels are mixed, and the mixed result is output to an output destination, such as a main speaker or a monitor speaker.
Generally, the existing mixers include a “pan” module as a processing module for setting localization (panning) of sound signals of a plurality of channels, such as two-channel stereo signals or multi-channel surround signals. Among the existing pan modules is one that sets localization of sound signals by adjusting a sound volume difference between a plurality of channels. In this disclosure, such a pan module that sets localization of sound signals by adjusting a sound volume difference between a plurality of channels will be referred to as “sound volume pan module”.
As methods for setting localization (panning), it has heretofore been known to set localization on the basis of a time difference (delay amount) between a plurality of channels, in addition to the aforementioned sound volume panning. In this disclosure, such panning based on a time difference (delay amount) between a plurality of channels will hereinafter be referred to as “delay panning”.